Karuizawa (Suddenly, a Remix)
by ncisduckie
Summary: Momose Itsumi expected the shooting in Karuizawa to run like any other shoot. Except Kyoko continues to prove that difficult. When Kyoko comes back from the bath close to tears after an encounter with Vie Ghoul, Tsuruga Ren instructs her to protect Kyoko until he arrives. Yet, even that proves to be far more disastrous than Momose could have ever anticipated. ONE-SHOT, PLEASE R&R!


**(Suddenly, a Remix)**

 **Karuizawa**

 **A/N: And then I thought to myself: Self, what if you decided to re-write your least favorite arc of all of Skip Beat! *just* so you have to re-read it a million times?**

 **I struggled so much with this, I can't even begin to say. Uh, I started this thing in 2016. It's obviously 2019. Please excuse any obvious shifts in writing styles. Or ignore the whole thing? I don't mind.**

 **(This is a mess and I'm not sure if it works well. I'm sorrrrrry ;~;)**

 **Either way, please enjoy. I hope.**

 **. . .**

With a twist of the knob, I release the roar of the bath and pull my fingers under the lukewarm stream. I just got out of the water myself-so Kyoko won't have to wait too long, I don't think. Poor girl catching a chill when she barely made it out of the public bath. It's beyond me that she didn't even think to use the yukata cover. Maybe someone distracted her? Perhaps it was...Fuwa Sho? After all, he was the one who escorted her back to the hotel.

Such a strange girl, I muse as I run my fingers once again under the water. This time it's warm enough for me to plug up the bath and let it fill. She's close with both Tsuruga-san and Fuwa-san. The girls were jealous enough that she's so close to our Katsuki. But once Fuwa-san was brought into the picture? They were livid!

How is it fair that a newbie talento is friends with so many high hitters? They asked beneath their breath. Obviously they don't pay much attention to the girl.

Otherwise they would realize how much she _radiates_ charisma.

At first it felt silly, maybe even stupid, to be jealous of Kyoko. This is her first acting job after all and it's so high-profile. And for the longest time she was performing better than even Tsuruga-san. But the longer I'm around her, the more I'm in awe of her. She's more talented than she realizes. So it seems only natural now to be just a little jealous of the girl.

I shut the water off as it hits three quarters up the tub and turn back to the room. But I hear a voice coming from the room. Not Kyoko's voice. Not Fuwa-sans. But... my eyebrows stitch together and I open the bathroom door to release the rising steam and enter the room again.

" _Mogami-san, it's you, right? You're there?"_

 _His_ voice calls worriedly from the speaker on Kyoko-chan's phone. Of course it's him. Who else could it have been?

Tsuruga Ren.

" _Is something wrong?"_

Kyoko's phone lay open on her bed in front of her kneeling form. Her skin looks even more pale than before and her shoulders shake beneath the damp material of her yukata. Looks like she didn't even take the time to properly dry her hair before making her way back here. My lips pull together. _What happened on the way back from the bath_?

Should I call out to her? Remind her that her phone is open and on speaker? No, I decide. Instead I angle myself back to the bathroom. What I can do, however, is pretend that I was never here to begin with. It's rude to listen to someone else's phone conversation. Especially when their relationship is as close as Tsuruga's and Kyoko's.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko's voice is hardly more than a whisper. But it's enough for me to stop in my tracks. Is this really the carefree girl we've had on set these few months? My heart pounds in my chest and I turn back to the room. _Kyoko-chan_?

I can practically see Tsuruga-san lean forward into his phone. _"Yes?"_ As if leaning through the phone would even help him try to reach the girl. I'm standing ten feet away from her but I can't bring myself to even raise a hand to help.

The room remains silent. Waiting. Is she going to speak? Or will a silent conversation proceed-leaving me in the dark? I berate myself for the latter thought. That's not possible outside of dramas-what am I even thinking? _Speak, Kyoko-chan. Speak_. Only silence. I pull my hands to my chest. _Please speak_.

And finally the girl moves. She sinks herself lower to the ground with a small whimper and tears springing to the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm scared."

I watch her choke out the words and I wish I could bring myself to do something more than stand here and watch. But we've hardly become friends. Would it be appropriate? I don't even know what she's scared of! How can I help?

A lingering sigh wafts from her phone. "Mogami-san, did something happen to you?"

So blunt! How is Kyoko supposed to respond to that? My eyebrows furrow together and I watch as Kyoko blinks slowly, taking in her friend's accusation. Even as her face remains stone cold, her body shivers uncontrollably.

If this takes any longer, she's going to catch a cold. Then what will we do with filming? We already have to wait for Tsuruga-san, what are we going to do if we have to also wait for Kyoko?

"Are you still there, Mogami-san?" Tsuruga's voice sounds panicked. Understandable, considering the girl in question won't speak. "Did something happen on set today?"

No! I want to shout. We wouldn't dare do anything to Kyoko-chan. How could he possibly think of something like that? I know we were all weary of her status as a newbie, but I thought it was obvious that we were over it. Tsuruga Ren, who knew you could be such-

A high pitched, fake laugh interrupts my thoughts and I look up to see Kyoko pushing herself into a more natural sitting position. Her body doesn't stop shaking, though. "N-No, nothing like that. You promised I-You promised I would have nothing to worry about set. You're...right about that." She takes a shuddering breath, playing with the hem of her yukata sleeves. "In fact-I'm rooming with Momose-san and she's been nothing but kind to me!"

Once again her laugh fills the room. But it's off, high-pitched. I can tell that much and I'm sure Tsuruga-san can tell the same thing. Kyoko never laughs like that. So why now?

It has to do with whatever happened on her way back from the bath.

I should have gone with her.

I sigh. So much for wanting to be a good friend.

How is she supposed to say I've been nothing but kind to her when I couldn't even go down with her to the bath? Then perhaps I would have been able to protect her from whatever is plaguing her.

"Mogami-san." Tsuruga's voice is soft-almost to the point I feel like I'm invading in on a far more intimate relationship. They are just friends, _aren't they_? They have to be. Both of them only refer to each other with their surnames. On the other hand... Tsuruga-san is the _only_ one I've heard refer to Kyoko with a family name. Her stage name is just 'Kyoko' after all. Why use a family name if she doesn't affiliate with it? "Mogami-san," he repeats, just as gently, "what happened today?"

And once again silence ensues. Kyoko slumps against her bed, her eyes glassy but otherwise unresponsive.

What can I do? Is there anything I _can_ do? When I asked what was wrong, she brushed it off with a smile. But even at phone with someone close to her, she's still hardly more than unresponsive.

I open my mouth, trying to find words to call out to Tsuruga. Something happened after her bath. Maybe it was Fuwa Sho? Whatever it is that happened-she's shaking! Yet none of the variations seem to make it past my lips. Instead, I remain a gaping fish.

"S-Shotaro is here."

Shotaro? _Is that_... My lips slam shut and my eyes widen. _No way_.

The voice on the other side of the line grumbles. "What did Fuwa do this time?"

So it is true. Sho Fuwa's real name... is Shotaro? I understand why he shortened it-but still. It's average for such a flashy man. How close is Kyoko to him to know the truth behind the stage name? And Tsuruga-san too? Is there something that ties them all together that even the media doesn't know about?

Kyoko shakes her head only to realize she can't be seen. Well, she can be seen. Just not by the person she's speaking to. Innocent girl. "N-No. Shotaro did-didn't do anything to me this time. It's..." She gasps and stops short, fear crossing her eyes.

"It's... what?"

It only takes this single prompting and the tears that wavered at the corners of her lashes begin their trek down her face. "S-So there's a new...new band called," she hiccups, "Vie Ghoul. The-They approached me when I came out of the public bath." A pathetic whimper escapes her lips. "Th-Th-The lead sin-ger..." Her voice trails off and a look of horror settles in her eyes.

Vie Ghoul? The visual kei group that's been making its rounds? Is she saying she knows them personally as well? I know I said Kyoko was charismatic. But isn't this a bit much? I tuck the questioning into the back of my mind to remind myself to ask her later when Tsuruga's voice infiltrates the room once again.

Tsuruga-san's new Katsuki sometimes scares me. But the voice he uses now brings Katsuki to Mio-level scary. A shiver I can't stop runs up my spine as his voice fills the room over the tiny phone speaker. "Momose-san."

I flinch, my skin nearly jumping off my bones. How did he even know I was in the room? "G-Good evening, Tsuruga-san," I call weakly over to Kyoko's phone.

Kyoko also jumps, looking up to me with wide eyes. The fear from her discussion lingers in her eyes and I can't help but realize it's my fault. She didn't realize I was here and now it looks like was spying on her. _I'm sorry_ , I mouthe.

"Momose-san, Kyoko is to remain at your side at all times," his voice instructs. "You are not to permit either Fuwa Sho nor the members of Vie Ghoul to interact with her."

I find my body wavering and I blink a few times. He-He's asking me to play bodyguard? But...I'm an actress, I think weakly to myself. I don't know the first thing about protecting others. Me? Sure. But I couldn't even accompany Kyoko to the public bath because I was embarrassed! How am I supposed to keep some of Japan's most influential singers away when they rendered _Mio_ to a blubbering mess?

"Momose-san. I'm trusting you. Do you understand?"

His voice this time comes across the line in a gentler tone and I swallow my fears and take a look at Kyoko.

The fear in her eyes has seemed to subside and has been replaced with what I can only think to describe as hope. Her shoulders only tremble slightly but color seems to have returned to her face. She's trusting me. Under Tsuruga-san's guidance. Still. She's watching me. Pleading at me with her eyes. Hoping for...protection? Companionship? She trusts Tsuruga-san enough to tell him all of this. And he trusts me.

So she is now offering herself to me.

How exactly am I supposed to say no?

I pull my lips into some resemblance of a smile and offer Kyoko a small nod. "You can count on me, Tsuruga-san," I announce, trying to make my voice seem confident. Tsuruga-san will not regret trusting me.

I will keep Kyoko safe.

. . .

My hand hovers over the handle of the door and I turn back to face Kyoko. "I just want to remind you that we're allowed to order service up to our room." I mean, that would make things simpler, no? If we're up in our room-neither Fuwa Sho or Vie Ghoul would have the chance at bothering her.

But much to my own disappointment Kyoko shakes her head wildly, her eyes frantic. "We can't do that! What would the others think?" She pauses, her lips turning down into a frown. "They would think I think I'm better than them."

 _No they won't_. It's no use arguing with her, though. I know that much. If I were to try to persuade her that-no, the others would simply think she's tired (or some may also say she's down in the dumps because Tsuruga Ren isn't here), we would never make it down in time to eat and be at the set in time. So I relent and pull the door open with one swift move. "Come on, then."

Kyoko meets my eyes and for a moment, I think she's going to give up. Let us eat in the room. But just as quick as the hesitation fills her eyes, it's gone. Instead, she plasters on a smile and pulls her small bag higher on her shoulder. "To breakfast!" She giggles, wrapping her hand around the crook of my arm and ushering me out.

Her fingers are like ice.

When we reach the dining room, I'm thankful that Kyoko's shivering has slowed to only the occasional flinch at the sight of a head of blonde hair. Arriving in the dining room ups her tension but at least now her smile looks more real than fake and her normal cheer seems to be filling her body once again. "There's so much food here!" She whispers with wide eyes.

I can't help the laugh that comes up from the core of my stomach, allowing myself to even throw my head back. I don't think I've ever seen someone so focused on the food at a location shoot. Even on my first shoot-the entirety of my attention was on my co-star who I _might_ have had a small crush on despite the impossibility of a relationship.

We quickly fall into line with Oohara-san and the other girls and Kyoko seems to have lost her rigid posture from the room as she joins in on a very enthusiastic conversation on what everybody will be eating. _That's the trick_ , I muse to myself. Maybe if I can keep her with the girls all day Fuwa and Vie Ghoul will never have an opportunity to step in.

Nodding myself, I divert my eyes to scan over the fruitful buffett. Western style. Traditional style. Even several European pastries. But before I can turn to the group and offer up my breakfast choice of the waffles and fruit-a silence falls over them.

My heart sinks to my chest and I turn slowly back to my co-workers. Nothing really makes a group of actresses silent...except for the presence of another talent.

And lo and behold: Sho Fuwa in all his rocker getup sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of us dressed both casually and comfortably. We look like we're here for work.

He looks like he's making a show of this whole thing.

A tray of food has made its way into Kyoko's hands but she refuses to look down at its contents. Traditional. Just like she said she was going to fill up on when they got to the front of the line. "I got your favorites," the musician says.

And that's it. No room for arguments or discussion. Kyoko stand there with her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Almost as if she can pretend that Fuwa didn't just shove a tray of food into her hands. As if he didn't just proclaim that he knew her favorite foods. As if they were close. _Goodness_. What are the girls going to say about her now that they have this new ammunition?

Already I've failed. How could I not have noticed that Fuwa was in the dining room? But who am I kidding? _Because you weren't looking_. Duh. I keep my eyes glued to Kyoko. Her eyes are open but when she looks at Fuwa-san, all I see is emptiness. Like she's given up all fights.

Pushing the tray back at Sho's chest, she refuses to break this empty gaze. "I'm sorry, Sho. I'm afraid you've confused me with your manager this morning." Kyoko manages a warped grin. "But don't worry. I'm sure Shoko-san will love how you've become self-sufficient over night."

The girls in line with us silently watch the exchange and I can see the wheels turning in their heads. Jumping to conclusions. I curse to myself and glance around the dining room, looking for a distraction.

 _God. What made Tsuruga-san think I could do this?_

"Vie Ghoul is here."

That's Fuwa's only rebuttal and I have to admit, it's a damn good one. At the mention of the new visual kei band, Kyoko's knuckles go white around the tray she's thrusting back at the singer (or at least trying).

Her smile remains plastered on her face and her eyes now appear to be dead. I imagine her as she was last night, water soaking into her yukata and causing shivers to run down her spine. The sound of sheer terror as she opened up and bore all to Tsuruga-san. That's the image that invades my thoughts. The image that makes me realize: I need to do something.

 _I will not standby like last night._

I straighten my shoulders back and march to the scene, causing the looks of my fellow actresses to fall on me. I don't care. _I_ will _protect Kyoko_. Placing a hand over one of her tense ones, her eyes flicker back to life and she looks at me with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "M-Momose-san?"

"Kyoko-chan! Remember you were going to tell me that story about that thing happened at your other job?" I look at her with expectant eyes and pray she plays along. That my vague remark is enough to pull her away.

"That..thing." She blinks slowly and for a moment I think she's too out of it to pick up my olive branch. Then a smile spreads across her cheeks. A real one. "That thing!" Kyoko nods excitedly. "I can't believe I forgot!"

I smile back, relieved she caught my meaning. About to pull her away, a hand clamps down on my shoulder and pulls me back. A couple of gasps circulate from my friends and I know then who stopped me.

I turn my head and lo and behold: Fuwa Sho is the owner of the hand clasped so rudely on my body. "And who do you think you are? Kyoko's bodyguard?"

Not-so-secret whispers of "Kyoko-chan's boyfriend" being jealous begin to spread. I need to stop this. Now. I pry myself from his grasp and narrow my eyes. "Itsumi Momose," I practically spit. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Just because he rules the music circuit means he can treat women like objects? Possessions? "I'm afraid I have to pull Kyoko away for the morning. I'm sure any of our other actresses would _love_ to have breakfast with you, though, if you're interested."

I toss a look at Airi and our friends and they nod furiously. Just as expected. Who wouldn't want to dine with a top-rate star? Kyoko lets out a small laugh and pushes the tray at the musician once again. "Sorry, Fuwa-san."

She releases it and the breakfast Fuwa-san brought her clatters to the ground. The miso soup splatters on our feet but the commotion of the dining room assistants rushing to clean the mess gives us just enough of a distraction for me to pull Kyoko out of the room and sprint to the safety of the conference rooms we've set aside for the sake of makeup and costuming.

Slamming the door shut, I slide against the stability of the wood and slide down to the ground. My heart pounds against the inside of my throat and each breath I suck in burns on its way down. But in spite of the anxiety that curdles my stomach a wild laugh pushes its way through and I close my eyes. And lose myself in laughter.

" _We made it_ ," I breathe shakily. A stupid grin dominates my face and my body shakes against the door. My legs shake and so do my hands but I can't help but embrace my giddiness. "We escaped."

"For now."

The sound of Kyoko's grave tone sobers me from my amazement and I look up to see Kyoko pulling her hair back with a terry cloth headband. Her face is amazingly calm, traces of her previous smile of my diversion wiped clean.

In fact, I can't detect any emotion on this girl's face. It's like she's a clean slate. _How can she be so sure that Fuwa-san will pursue this any farther_? A voice tugs at the back of my mind: _Would you even care if Tsuruga-san didn't enlist your help_?

I want to say that I would help Kyoko regardless of what the actor asked me to do. But at the same time, I know things would be severely different if I had decided to ignore the conversation last night. If I decided to play off the whole thing as something impossible, a simple overreaction by the girl who has a vivid imagination and a naive heart. I would have probably been standing with Airi, watching with rapt curiosity as Kyoko crumbled beneath Fuwa's intimidation.

Biting my lip, I remain silent as Kyoko wipes carefully at her face with cleansing wipes despite the makeup artists still being convened in the dining hall. Silence falls uncomfortably over the room and I sort of regret taking us to a place where it was only the two of us. But I panicked and couldn't think of anywhere else. Now it's too late to take it back.

I take this opportunity to study her, I mean _really_ take a look at her. Because the Kyoko is so foreign to me. So unknown. I'm so used to seeing her bubbly, carefree self as she traipses through the sets. It's already so weird to see her act so heartless for the camera as Mio but this is a completely different ballgame. Her amber eyes have reverted back to their slightly-hollow gaze from when she returned to our room last night. They make her look so old, beyond her years of sixteen.

However, unlike last night, her hands remain strong and her jaw remains firm, as if she was fighting something on the inside. Kyoko continues to dab at her face in calculated movements, going over and over places she just washed. I watched in horror as her dabs transformed into rapid stabs. Over and over.

 _Stab. Stab. Stab._

Her skin reddens quickly and tears spring up to the corners of her eyes. But no relent.

 _Stab. Stab. Stab._

" _Kyoko_."

She flinches and once again the look on her face reverts back to the one I became accustomed to when she first joined the cast: Mercilessly bright smile and doe-eyes. The way she so suddenly changes moods is uncanny, no wonder she found herself in the acting world. "Is something wrong, Momose-san?"

My jaw hangs open. Here she is, practically readying herself to peel her skin off-and she's asking _me_ if something is wrong? I don't know if I want to laugh or scream.

Before I can make a decision on how to act: my stomach decides to speak for me with a loud growl. My cheeks flush and I look down, quickly. That's another one of my mistakes: I pulled us out before having a chance to grab food. I purse my lips. _I'm really bad at this whole protection thing_.

"I have some muffins in my bag."

Once again, I'm struck with the choice of laughing or screaming. I choose the former. "W-What?" I sputter, disbelieving how perfectly the scene has managed to turn to her favor.

She steps away from the makeshift counter and drops her face wipe in the wastebasket before making her way to the break table centered in the room and pulling her bag from a chair. "When you dragged me off, I swiped them from the table." Kyoko's cheeks go pink. "Figured we still had to eat despite the bastard interrupting us this morning."

Bastard? _Ah_. Fuwa Sho.

In her hand, she holds out a few smushed muffins. I smile and pull myself from the ground, meeting her at the table and plopping down. I motion for her to join me with the wave of my hand. She looks at me curiously before carefully sitting beside me. She pushes a muffin in my direction and I gratefully pull the soft pastry into my fingers and begin working the soft paper baking cup off. It's blueberry.

"So are you going to explain to me what's going on?"

Kyoko's brows furrow. "You just saved me from Sho?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of _why_ I've been enlisted to shield you from Fuwa-san and Vie Ghoul?"

"You were there last night."

The bitter accusation dripping from her voice makes me flinch. I was kind of hoping the whole chaos of this would make her forget that little detail of my eavesdropping skills. "I-I only have..." Part of me wants to lie, to tell her I was only there for the end. But I know that like would end up hurting me later. I want to be a friend of this girl. And friendship isn't built on lies. I take a deep breath and push through. "I only have the context of that phone call."

Kyoko remains silent and I panic. What can I do? My fingers twitch, crushing the bottom edge of my breakfast as I try to determine the next route of question. If only Fuw-that's it! "Like what's up between you and Fuwa? Are you..." _Going out_? But I know that much isn't true. Then, perhaps, ex-lovers?

"Oh." She picks up her own muffin, staring down at it as if it was the one who just posed the question at hand. Picking slowly at the edges of the baking cup, she bites her lip. "It's kind of a long story." She still stares at the muffin.

Letting the waxy paper in my hands fall to the table with a flurry of crumbs, I take a bite out of the top of my muffin. I chew slowly and glance up at the clock posted above the makeshift vanity counters. We're still not officially due in makeup for another two hours. We're way earlier than I've ever been. I swallow. "We have time."

She finally looks up at me, a million emotions swirling in her eyes _. I opened a well_. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you two dating?"

"No."

That was quick. Hard. I widen my eyes. There's something behind that "no"...something more. There has to be. "Used to date? I mean... you know so much ab-"

"No."

Once again, quick. But this time Kyoko catches herself, setting down her breakfast. "It's kind of more complicated than that," she admits hesitantly. "Ummm... Sho and I knew each other from before I was a talent-before he was 'Sho Fuwa'."

I blink. I guess that makes sort of sense-it's common for people who know each other before the light of fame to have some sort of animosity. There are plenty of girls from my high school who hate how far I've made it so fast when they're still making only small acting gigs. Hate comes with the business. "So you hated him in school and now it's just normal?"

Kyoko slowly shakes her head, blush rising to the apples of her cheeks. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"I won't laugh!" I just about shout. Jealousy is easy to come by in this industry. How could I laugh when it's so common?

"Promise?"

I nod quickly. "Promise."

She takes a deep breath. "Shotaro Fuwa, Otherwise known as Sho Fuwa, from Primary School to Junior High was best friends with Mogami Kyoko." Kyoko pauses, pointing to herself. "That's me." _I gathered._ "Anyway, so Shotaro wanted to be a singer for as long as I knew him and I was his support. His family didn't want him throwing away his future on something that wasn't guaranteed.

"So anyway, when we graduated Junior High, he asked me to move with him to Tokyo. Where he could pursue his dream of being a singer. And I went with him." A faraway look crosses on her face,quickly replaced with the look of disgust. "I was hopelessly in love with him so I followed him."

Ahh, _That's what makes it complicated_ , I think, opting to keep my commentary to myself and taking a bit of my muffin to myself.

"Fast forward to this past February: I was working three jobs just to pay for our apartment. Which he wasn't even living in, by the way." A wry smile stretches across her lips. "And I overheard him telling his manager that I was nothing more than a maid to him. A plain, useless maid."

Then she stops. It looks like there's more to the story, but won't say it. Maybe because the rest seems to be obvious. "So you went into acting in spite of him? Prove him wrong?"

Kyoko kind of laughs and shakes her head. "Umm, well. Yeah. I ended up at LME. I wanted to be in the entertainment industry and I didn't really care what I was doing." She bites her lip. "That's why I joined the talent section."

"And discovered your love for acting?" I guess, munching away at my muffin. It seems that would be the natural progression after all. At least, that's what happens to so many talents to that turn to acting. Though most of them end up on more comedy oriented shows than dramas like Kyoko.

Still Kyoko shakes her head. "I actually wanted to stay away from acting. I just wanted to be a talent."

I choke as I swallow my latest bite. Kyoko's face transforms into a look of worry and she opens her mouth and I know if she's going to ensure I'm okay. Try to change the topic. I wave my hand frantically and re-swallow my bite, composing myself. "Wh-What happened to change that," I blurt, refusing to let her change gears from the story.

"Well, I met Tsuruga Ren, of course."

. . .

"Cut!" 

I break my rigid stance that I upheld during the duration of the scene and scan the outskirts of the set. Look for the girl with the dark hair and the scar perfectly in place thanks to the makeup artists that joined us in on the story of Kyoko's life 'post-Sho Fuwa.'

Needless to say, I think the backstage crew is in the loop with me to keep the blonde singer away from her. Especially when we realized the reason behind _why_ he visited the set a few weeks ago. Now-the only ones I have to worry about is Vie Ghoul. Which...would actually be a big problem. The only thing I really I know about them is that they're visual kei band. Similar in style to Fuwa-san?

 _Probably_.

Nibbling on my lip, my brows furrow together. _I can't find her_. Panic rises in my chest. This has to just be...something to do with the show, right? She's just...prepping for one of her later scenes. But in the back of my head I know that's wrong. She doesn't have a scene for a few hours. And she has it with me.

Ogata-san hardly has the time to call that the scene was good and we could break for lunch before I find myself sprinting to the empty location that I left her. _She was here twenty minutes ago._ My heart jumps to my throat. _Where'd she go?_

I pull one of the grips aside. "Where's Kyoko?"

He doesn't answer. Just stares at me. Unable to help myself, I squeeze my hands into tight fists. "Kyoko. Where is she?"

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan had a visitor."

 _A visitor_. I drop his arm and feel uneasiness climb up my chest. "Visitors aren't supposed to be allowed on set _."_ _I thought the crew_ knows _that._ The worst of possibilities spring immediately to my mind.

The grip smiles with some sort of star struck look that makes my stomach flip. "This, I think was an exception!" He looks at me with excitement exuding from his body. "I mean-how many of us could call ourselves friends with the _lead singer_ of Vie Ghoul?"

Not Sho Fuwa.

A bit of tension built up in my body lets up, only to slam me right back into reality. I was told to keep _two_ specific people away from Kyoko.

Sho Fuwa...and...

 _The Lead Singer of Vie Ghoul._

"Vie Ghoul?" I whisper. Dammit. Damn. _Tsuruga-san is going to kill me_.

"Yeah, they're a visual kei band that's really popu-"

" _I KNOW WHO THEY ARE_ ," I snap, my fingers curling at my sides. Vaguely I can hear the guy ask me about why I'm yelling and asking if I'm a fan of of them or something completely irrelevant to the severity of the situation. A situation that nobody else really knows about...so I guess it's not his fault that he let Kyoko meet with one of the men that she wasn't supposed to have to deal with.

The grip won't stop talking. He keeps hammering on and on about the band and how cool he thinks they are. "Isn't it cool, though? Kyoko-chan knows all the big stars. Hey! Do you think she could get me Fuwa-san's autograph? I mean-cause they're a thing?"

My head snaps up and I swear this guy is going to get the best of me."They're _not_ dating," I grit through my teeth. So much for trying to make an image of myself of the forever polite one. Screw image. I. Need. To. Find. Kyoko.

 _Breathe_. Breathe.

I can do this. I just need to retrieve her from the singer and make an excuse about why she needs to leave and return her back to set and everything will be okay and then we can back to filmi-

 _Kyoko's Slippers_.

Kyoko wears these fluffy slippers someone brought her (I suspect it was Tsuruga or one of his people) to relieve the pain of the heels and odd shoes that Mio has been wearing through the duration of the drama. She always revels in how comfortable they are and how cute they are despite _looking_ so plain. She...she wouldn't leave her slippers behind.

She would only do something like that and go barefoot...if she was... Unless she was scared. Beyond all reason.

 _Her skin looks even more pale than before and her shoulders shake beneath the damp material of her yukata._

Last night.

 _Once again her laugh fills the room. But it's off, high pitched. I can tell that much and I'm sure Tsuruga-san can tell the same thing. Kyoko never laughs like that. Never._

I made a promise.

 _Tsuruga-san's new Katsuki sometimes scares me. But the voice he uses now brings Katsuki to Mio-level scary. A shiver I can't stop runs up my spine as his voice fills the room over the tiny phone speaker._

And I _intend_ on keeping it.

Busting out into a sprint, I call a haphazard apology over my shoulder. "Tell Ogata that I had to find a fairy-he'll know what I mean!" _At least, I hope he understands._ The grip I was speaking to and many other members form the cast call after me and shout for me to come back. I ignore them. It's unprofessional. But I hope to god that this is all a mistake and I'm wrong. I'll find Kyoko being silly somewhere. And we can laugh over my hastiness as we make it back to set. All before the fifteen minute break is supposed to end.

Yet as I run straight for the perimeter of trees that line the hotel-I know that I'm reaching. A shiver runs up my spine. It's not going to be that easy.

 _Tsuruga-san is going to kill me_.

. . .

"Kyoko-chan!"

My feet stumble over an overgrown tree root and I barely manage to catch myself midrun. "Kyoko!"

With every step, my legs sting in protest and my feet scream for rest. I had to kick off my heeled costume shoes only a few feet into the woods when I realized that they were only going to slow me down. And the last thing I wanted was to be slowed down. Not now. Not when it's too important to care about insignificant things like how I'm probably going to need to find my inhaler after this. Asthma has treated me well ever since I dropped my school sports to pursue acting. Not now, though. I feel like I'm about to cough up a bloody lung.

I taste copper in the back of my throat as I shout her name. Nothing. No response. Where else could that man have taken her without being noticed and stopped?

Running only a couple more feet, my feet stumble over each other in the ultimate betrayal of balance and I go tumbling down to the ground. My knees slam against the uneven ground and I cry out in pain-only to cut my yelp of pain to listen to a shriek that echoes across the woods.

My racing heart freezes as it dawns on me who that screech belongs to. It can only belong to one person, after all. Exactly the girl I'm looking for.

I push myself from the ground. I don't even pause to wipe the debris from my knees and hands before I pivot my body. Try and find where the scream came from. And then a softer whimper cries out and I freeze. Turn a little bit. And push my body to once again start running.

 _Hurry,_ I chide myself.

And I make it, piling into a small clearing where two figures stand at the head:

The lead singer of Vie Ghoul, his ghostly arms wrapped firmly at her torso. One arm pulls against her chest. The other, her hips. Kyoko, suspended helplessly in the air with her eyes blank as glass. Silent tears run down the girl's face. Even from here I can see the runs in her stocking and the blood pooling at her feet.

My chest contracts and I pull all my energy from my core. "Let her _GO_!"

Looking up, the white haired singer meets my eyes and I flinch back. Press my body against a nearby tree. Th-Those are contacts-right? Can someone have eyes _that_ pale? It seems...inhuman. "How nice of you to join us, lovely."

His voice sends ice down my body and I find myself incapable of opening my mouth to shoot back a retort. Kyoko, on the other hand, has come back to life. And she's ready to talk. To me, apparently.

"Momose-san, just...run." A short glimmer returns to her eyes and I remember the look of hope she gave me last night. _When I agreed to protect her_. "It's okay," she smiles softly. "Don't let him get you, too."

That. _That's_ what gets to me. Why is she being so selfless? Anyone in their right mind would be begging for help.

So why isn't she?

"I'm not going to leave you. _I promised_."

 _Promised you. Promised Tsuruga-san. Promised_ myself. If Kyoko is going to stay-so am I. I owe her that much. Don't I? Isn't that why I abandoned my cast for a girl most us us agreed earlier was too new to deserve such an iconic role?

"Momose-san. You have to leave. You have to-agh." Her face contorts and her voice screeches as I realize the singer is squeezing his grip on Kyoko. Pushing against her chest. She cries out and squeezes her eyes shut. "C-Call Tsuru-" This time her voice pitches into a scream. I reach a hand out but my tired legs cement me to where I stand. "Call him...tell him it's all my fault."

"Kyoko- _none_ of this is your fault."

She opens her mouth to object. Just like she always does. But the man squeezes her she screeches. Not even flinching, his gaze lifts to me and his lips stretch into a long, thin smile.

"I'm sorry to ruin this heartfelt moment and all..." He carefully contemplates over his words before throwing his head back with a snort. " _Actually_ , I'm not-but the point is: Kyoko and I have things we _need to do_." 

Something sinister flickers over his eyes and I wrap my arms around my tree, trying to keep myself from falling to my knees. I watch as he presses a leg between Kyoko's legs and pushes her back to the ground. Watch as he forces her to grind herself against him. Kyoko's gold eyes fill with tears and a scream builds in my own chest. But I can't force myself to make even a small sound. He grins devilishly in my direction. "You are, of course, welcome to stay and watch. I promise to put on _one hell of a show_."

It's hard to find my voice. It's also hard to believe that any of this is even happening. Like any moment I'm going to wake up from some terrible dream. And everything will be back to normal. In fact, in this reality, we're not even in Karuizawa yet. We're still on the bus and I'm just having some bad dream because of something I ate. But... I know that it's not true. Everything right here and right now is real. _And I let it happen_.

Here I was, trying to be a good friend. And this happens. _God_. _I'm a terrible friend_.

Vie Ghoul's vocalist looks at me and grins. "You're a great friend. You're here, aren't you? Helping me. Help Kyo-ko," He breathes out the syllables of her name, tasting them. I cringe. _Can he read my mind-is that how he knows what I'm thinking_?

But instead of answering me, he instead dips his head down and grazes his jaw against the lacy neckline of Kyoko's dress. "Now...if we're done trying to convince each other to run...I think I'll begin the show."

Kyoko's eyes fly open and I watch helplessly from afar as the singer pivots his head and pulls the lace of her dress between his teeth. And before I can even cry out-he tugs at the material and pulls it taut against the girl's neck. A strangled choke gurgles up in the clearing and I feel tears burning in my eyes.

 _Isn't someone going to help us_?

I left the set more than fifteen minutes ago, surely? Unless time has decided to move differently while I'm here? Shouldn't have Ogata-san started looking? I told the grip-I told him to tell Ogata that I was looking for a fairy.

Shouldn't he have figured it out by now?

Around the scene even the birds are silent in their song. Not even insects dare to make a sound. It's as if even nature knows that something is going to happen. _No_. Not going to. Something _is happening_.

Reino's hands trace themselves down her torso. Feel the velvet of her dress before digging his sharp nails into the material. Dragging it up. Up. Up. Up until the material pools at Kyoko's hips. Her golden eyes are blank. As if she couldn't quite believe all of this. I wonder if she wishes Tsuruga-san was here.

I do.

He would have the guts to actually stop this. Have the strength. I-I'm too weak. Too small. Not enough of _anything_ to be helpful. God. What gave Tsuruga-san the idea that I could actually do this?

I can't even hold myself up. My mouth is dry and my throat still tastes like copper. My hands are glued to the tree and any moment I know my legs will give out. And I'll really be the helpless audience member. On my knees like a stupid stupid girl. Because I'm not strong enough to help my friend.

Tears finally start to run down Kyoko's face. Just as my own tears burn rivers down my cheeks.

The dress falls from his hands and Reino slides his hands back up to her waist. He flits his touch over her breasts for only a moment before yanking one of her shoulders. The other hand finds with the zipper I know is at the back of her dress. I want to squeeze my eyes shut. Look away. But I can't. And before I can blink the zipper is torn and the dress drapes uselessly slack against her body. It's hardly being held up by the man's hand at her shoulder.

"You see," Reino's voice announces to the clearing. "Kyoko isn't something Fuwa-san can just fix. Try to make better. Try to make new." He tilts his head back to Kyoko's now naked neck and presses his lips to her pale skin.

I swear I see him flick his tongue out.

I flinch.

Kyoko doesn't make a move.

Her tears are cleared up and a different emotion fills her eyes. Instead, confusion decorates her figures. As if she's trying to figure out what the monster is saying instead of trying to get away. _Run, Kyoko, Run_ , I scream in my head.

Of course she doesn't hear me.

Reino does, I think. He snorts before continuing. "People don't work that way. Once they're broken. Once they're _used. Once they're stolen_. You can't fix them up again." His laughter comes out stilted as he once again presses his lips to Kyoko's neck. This time he grazes his teeth against the skin. "I can't wait to see the look on Fuwa's face when he discovers your used body in the woods." And his voice drops to a whisper that somehow still carries over to me. " _I bet he cries_."

"He would never cry for me." Kyoko says the words carefully. Forcefully. As if she wasn't trapped in a strange man's arms. "I'm nothing to him."

Reino looks up to me, and laughter radiates from his eyes. As if he's trying to share this moment with me. Because he knows the truth.

Then I realize that I do, too.

 _A tray of food has made its way into Kyoko's hands but she refuses to look down at its contents. Traditional. Just like she said she was going to fill up on when they got to the front of the line._ "I got your favorites," _the musician says._

Kyoko gave me backstory about why she and Sho knew each other. And she told me about how he pushed her away and broke her heart. _"We don't have anything to do with each other nowadays and I would prefer to keep it that way," she told me over our muffins when discussing the aftermath of the Prisoner PV._

It was at that time that I realized that Tsuruga-san kind of sort of had a thing for Kyoko-chan.

But, furthermore...

Fuwa Sho kept coming up over and over in her story. Actors and musicians already hardly interact; We're on polar opposite ends of the industry. With the exception of the few idols that break into acting-there's hardly ever overlap.

And still Sho and Kyoko keep meeting. No matter the circumstances. It's almost like fate. The blonde doesn't deserve it, though, if he didn't recognize the danger that accompanied his professional rival (I'm definitely rooting for Tsuruga). Fuwa must see it. Feel it, or whatever. The fate, I mean.

The look Sho Fuwa gave me this morning when I interrupted to sweep Kyoko away was enough to know: _He's fallen in love with her, too_.

And she can't see it.

I almost laugh, a bit of feeling returning to my body. My fingers can bend and my toes can curl. I would bet that if I tried to speak, I could probably almost make something resembling words.

I won't though. I don't want to make any of this worse by telling Kyoko the truth. I know saying that much would only escalate the problem. And right now the only thing I should be doing is praying. That Ogata figures out my message and finds a way out here and somehow manages to save us (and maybe, hopefully bring backup).

"No matter what you think, Ky-o-ko," the man purrs. "The sight will _destroy_ him. Which...is _exactly_ what I'm trying for."

"D-Destroy him?"

 _Kyoko! Now's not the time to ask questions!_ I try to send my thoughts to her. _It's time to escape!_

He smiles and releases her shoulder, allowing the velvet dress to fall and pool at her waist, caught only by her bent arms. And very slowly, he wraps his arms around her waist.

Pulls her close against himself and grins like a maniac.

"Humiliate him. Make him lower than the dirt beneath under my feet." He lets out a cold laugh that sends chills down my spine. I can't imagine how Kyoko must be faring with his presence so close. "You know, the usual fun stuff to do when bored." The singer chuckles and makes a move to attack at Kyoko's neck once again. "Maybe I'll do your friend next."

But then the unthinkable happens: she dodges the movement. Reino tries again. Same clearing goes silent. Only for a moment.

A roar of thunder rings out and Kyoko rips herself from the musician's grip.

If I would have blinked, I would have missed it, honestly.

New shivers run circuits on my spine. But for the first time since we arrived in this clearing, it's not because of Vie Ghoul. It's because of Kyoko.

A darkness more powerful than the aura that surrounds Mio erupts in the area. Her dress hangs off her body, the skirt swinging heavily around her legs. Creating an image that can inspire nightmares.

 _Is this the real Kyoko?_

"Momose-san is my friend. You will not ruin her." Kyoko's voice drips with an unknown hatred that reminds me of the chills that filled me when I heard Tsuruga's voice over the phone. "She can't be touched by the likes of you. I _will not_ let you."

Surprise bubbles in my chest and I watch the scene in stunned silence. Is what drove her to escape not the idea of herself being harmed-but the idea of upsetting others? Inconveniencing others? I hold back a groan. _She's too selfless for her own good_.

I can't complain, though. She's defensive of me for whatever reason. And I was the one who was supposed to be protecting her.

"As for Sho," she continues, a wry smile creeping up her cheeks. "You can't touch him either. You're a worthless musician who can only steal from Sho to make it _anywhere_ close to him.

" _I_ will be the one who makes Sho fall to his knees. Make him regret joining the entertainment industry. You have _nothing_ on him." The laugh that comes out of this girl's throat is cold. Dead. Hollow. " _You can't have him_."

Speak of the devil, Sho Fuwa bursts noiselessly into the clearing.

Not out of breath or even looking tired. As if he just walked into the forest and knew he needed to be here for this one statement from Kyoko. He takes one step into the clearing and takes quick judgement of the scene: Reino with a perpetual look of indifference. Kyoko playing the role of the villain, her dress torn and hardly hanging to her body. Neither Reino or Kyoko notice the blonde singer. But he notices me, clinging to the tree. The venom in his narrowed gaze as it washes over my weakened figure...

To anybody else this would be equivalent to a proclamation of love. Even Reino arches an eyebrow at the girl's outburst. "Okay. I won't harass Fuwa." A grin creeps across his lips. "I won't even be mean to your friend."

My jaw drops and Kyoko freezes. Even the musician in question takes his time away from looking at me in disgust (and probably also blaming me for letting this get as out of hand as it has) to look up at Vie Ghoul's vocalist. Just in time to watch a grin settle over his pale features.

"Instead of Fuwa-I'll _just fuck with you_."

Excuse me?

I thought the whole point of this was _because_ he wanted to screw with his rival? And he's going to switch targets...to a girl who has nothing to do with him or his scene? Anger bubbles up in my chest but before I can act out on it, a hand presses into my shoulder.

I turn.

Ogata-san.

The look in his eyes stops me. _He_ looks out of breath and tired and like he tried to chase Fuwa at full speed and _still_ was unable to keep up with the blonde. He looks like Fuwa should have looked like when he burst into the clearing.

So instead of charging the singer who just made the absurd, proclamation, I pull myself from hanging on the tree and stand firm. Pretend that I have some sort of power over the situation.

And I watch. Alongside Ogata. With Fuwa several feet away watching the scene with rapt confusion.

Kyoko stumbles back from the singer with wide eyes. The same look that I was met with last night when she returned to the room. "Th-There's nothing you _gain_ from bullying me! What's the point?" She shouts the words. But they sound weak, still.

"If you hate me even half as much as you claim to hate Fuwa." Reino smirks, crossing the space that Kyoko put between the two of them in only a few large strides. "Then you'll be just as passionate to me.

"Especially if I decide to be _far more menacing than Fuwa_." His end statement is punctuated with a hand reached out, pulling her face up to his. Leaning down. Parting his lips.

Beside me, I can feel Ogata tense and look away. I want to. But I can't. Not because I am incapable like I was when this started happening. But because I need to watch it with my own eyes.

The more details I have, the more I can tell Tsuruga-san. Then Reino will _really_ meet his match.

Kyoko wrenches herself away from the singer-too quick. She loses her balance and trips over the low hanging hem of her torn dress. And plummets to the ground. Her dress following close suit. "G-Go to hell," she manages, desperately pulling her dress back up over her waist and chest. Her voice is hoarse and I can hear her resolve cracking. Soon she'll be as immobile as she was last night. _Not good_.

Reino smiles, stepping closer to her fallen figure.

"I'm already there, my love."

She flinches as he steps toward her.

And suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I know that if I let him touch her the cycle will continue. Then I'll never get Kyoko out of this mess. Not only to I not want to witness another round of whatever the hell this is, but the consequences of the scene are something I don't want to imagine. So I make a run for it.

Apparently I'm not the only one with the idea. Both Fuwa and Ogata break into sprints beside me. And we make it to Kyoko within seconds of each other, dropping to our knees in sync. Just quick enough to stop Reino from making it to her. Fast enough to cause a Kyoko to scream out at the sudden movement. But when she opens her eyes and instead of the deathly pale eyes of this stalker-she is met with three concerned faces. The tenseness in her body dissolves slightly. Enough for me to let out a sigh of relief.

Beside me, Ogata steps out from out three person wall and focuses his attention on the singer at large. Anger radiates from him in a way that if I wasn't watching him with my own eyes. I wouldn't believe it.

Ogata-san? Mad? It's unbelievable. Not possible. And yet. Here he is.

Mad.

I can even hear his voice raising, escalating beyond the point of his stern director's voice. Into the yelling territory. Every piece of me wants to direct my full attention to my sweet director ripping the musician a new one-but a whimper from Kyoko attracts my attention instead. "Mo-Mokoo," she whispers, her eyes drooping with tears. Moko? Is that someone she knows? _Another actress at LME, perhaps_? But I don't remember hearing about any 'Moko.' "I messed up. You and Tsuruga-san warned me." She sniffs and squeezes her eyes shut. Tears fall freely down her flushed cheeks. "And I didn't listen."

"Shit."

Silence falls with my director's curse and I look up from the girl at my knees. Ogata stumbles back, a line of red marked across his face. His hand briefly touches the line of blood before wiping it in an angry red streak on his dress shirt.

Obviously I just missed something. Cursing to myself, I try to assess the scene. Ogata glaring at the white haired musician-who is subsequently grinning like the cheshire cat.

"It doesn't matter what you say, what story you spin-I will be remembered as the man who ruined Mio." He barks out a laugh. "And you can't do a fucking thing about."

The badass Mio Kyoko has been cultivating since her acting test, ruined? The Mio that set the standard for Katsuki. For me. Everybody, really. And he's saying that he gets to desecrate her image...for what? For some deranged pleasure?

Is this what he meant by harassing Kyoko?

Cause this isn't going to make her hate him. This will break her. Her first acting role ruined by some asshole who doesn't know how to stay in his own industry. My fingers tighten at my sides and I narrow my eyes. "Don't think too highly of yourself," I spit. Something foreign bubbles up in my chest and it takes me everything in myself not to vomit.

 _What am I doing_?

Reino scoffs. "As soon as the word gets out-everybody will want to know about me. Know about what I did." His lips curl. "And I'm going to tell them all about how you just _watched_ your friend get _raped_."

"We're not going to say anything."

Our heads turn to Kyoko, who pushes herself from the ground with one hand holding her dress up. _She can't be serious, can she_? We have to tell people-press charges on the creep. We have to do someth-

"If I don't say anything-you don't have the power to say you did anything to me." The small girl's jaw sets into a steady line as she narrows her eyes. "Sure you can try to back it up saying that it happened because both our teams were here at the same time..." If you blink, you would miss it, but I see it: behind the glint in her eyes, I see the fear that overwhelmed her last night. And I see her pushing down that fear with raw force. "But what if I say we never once saw each other? _What if I had witnesses_?"

Reino blinks, his eyebrows pushing together. Sho and Ogata share similar expressions as they try to process her declaration. Even I look blankly at the girl before a lightbulb goes off in my head. 

"What if I say Kyoko-chan hardly left my side?" My voice chirps out, a cycle of lies already swarming my brain. If we could just _outthink_ Reino-Kyoko might be able to get away from this freak. "That she and I shared everything with each other?"

"Hardly still means she left."

"Then she was with me," Sho pipes up, understanding of Kyoko's plan crossing his features. Took him long enough.

I try to hold in my snort. _I can't_. Like Kyoko would agree to such nonsense-even if it is to get out of Vie Ghoul's entanglement. Isn't he the one that got her in this mess to begin with?

" _She was with Tsuruga Ren._ "

Ogata's voice carries into the clearing with a new alternative. One that I should have thought of myself, to be honest. And judging by Kyoko's wide eyes-one she would have never considered. Her lips part in awed objection when outbursts from the other boys cut her off.

"Who?"

"No!"

Choking back a laugh, I watch as Sho, who has been somehow keeping his cool in the thick of things, begins to crack. To show us glimpses of the boy who shoved Kyoko away almost a year ago. Tsuruga Ren...he really is Sho's rival in _everything_ , isn't he? Fame. Popularity. Looks. Talent. _Love_.

"He's her senpai and already spends a lot of time with her-he's the only other person one set that it makes sense." Ogata's eyes meet mine and he blinks carefully, tilting his head in Kyoko's direction. Offering the actor's consent despite the person in question being a long plane ride away. "Besides, I don't think he'll mind."

It dawns on me then: Ogata knows. I don't know for how long or if he knows the whole story (hell, I hardly know the whole story) but I smile right at him regardless.

Reino scoffs, and stuffs his hands deep in his pockets. "How is _Tsuruga Ren_ ," he sneers our lead's name, "going to stop the rumors of a ruined _talento_? He's an actor." He purses his lips and rolls his eyes before turning away, decidedly bored from the conversation. "All bark, no bite."

"If you think that-you know nothing of Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko's voice is cold and hard as she stops her stalker from his departure. Her voice runs chills up my back. Reino turns a quick ear but otherwise remains eerily still for the message. "Tsuruga Ren is a man to be afraid of-a man who demands and commands attention for good reason."

A ghost of a smile plays at the corners of the girl's lips- _Mio's back_. "You mess with him and you'll immediately regret it."

I don't know how she does it but Reino turns back and stalks off without another word. But it is not until his lingering presence lifts from the clearing that the lot of us let out our breaths. I have to admit, her tactic was impressive. Using Mio as the harbinger of Tsrugua's Truth...the only other character capable for the job would have been Katsuki...

And the charade finally breaks.

Kyoko stumbles forward, exhaustion heavy on her features. My heart jumps to my throat and Ogata and I make a joint effort to catch and steady her body, careful to help her maintain hold on her ripped dress.

Yet as soon as her feet are straight on the ground, the remaining music boy stomps over and rips Kyoko from our arms.

"What the _hell_ , Kyoko?" Sho shouts. "You really think that bastard really cares about that lift wearing phony? He's probably going to the press ri-"

"Please just go away." 

The boy has some gall, shouting at the girl who was assaulted practically in his name. For someone who is so obviously infatuated with the girl in front of him, he has a hell of a way of showing it. But as usual Kyoko silences him quickly. Deftly. Tiredly.

"I don't need you to play my knight in shining armor, Shotaro." She offers him a tired smile. "I know you hate that role anyway."

Gasping, Sho drops his hold on Kyoko. He backs away slowly and leaves without another word. Not a noise.

Upon his departure, Ogata and I have the opportunity to again pull Kyoko into our arms. The dress's zipper is torn beyond repair. No matter-her lace collar was ripped open anyway. _Unfixable_. Our director doesn't say a word, just shrugs out of his jacket and pulls it around her shoulders. There is always another dress on set for emergencies though there was no way we could have possibly ever anticipated something like this. He takes a quick look to the sky and points us in what I can only assume to be the estate we've set up base at. God knows how he knows where we are.

With Kyoko's mascara streaked face and tights ripped beyond recognition...I don't know how we're supposed to explain it to the cast. Or anyone else that we might stumble upon on our trek back to the set.

I pull Kyoko close to me anyway and use my free hand to pull twigs and leaves from her tangles. " _You are so strong_ ," I whisper carefully. She whimpers but doesn't bother to disagree. No more fighting today.

She'll get through this.

That much, I know.

 **. . .**

We sprint through the days' shots when we make it back to set. Upon our arrival, we are met with curious stares but no questions. Which I know all three of us are thankful for. Kyoko is drifted from Ogata's hold and fitted quickly into a new costume. I'm met with my own manager who wordlessly offers a new change of clothes.

We film.

With minimal interruptions and several retakes, especially when Kyoko's lines ended up replaced with her own distracted gazing off the set. It took a couple times and a glance into the faces standing by for me to realize who she was gazing so worriedly at. Yashiro-san. Whose presence alone is enough to raise questions.

He arrived shortly after the ordeal, in the middle of a scene, to the complete surprise of our cast and crew. What is a man's manager doing here without the man himself?

I figure that Tsuruga-san sent him ahead after last night's call. Except I almost expected Tsuruga to have ditched his own work if he was so concerned (though, I suppose, he isn't the kind of man who would hastily leave an important job).

Both Kyoko and I have been running scenes since his arrival so the only thing he's probably heard is the speculation from our cast and crew. And whatever that may be, probably barely hints at the situation. All they know is that is has something to do with Vie Ghoul. And maybe Sho Fuwa.

His eyes, though, are friendly with Kyoko every time they meet eyes, are a different story when he catches my attention. I would have never called Tsuruga-san's manager anything but sweet...except he's super serious in a way that borders on unrecognizable.

I feel like a student about to be reprimanded by the principal.

No, the vice principal. In this situation, I still think Tsuruga-san is the one in charge.

"Alright everybody, can we circle up before we close for the night?" Ogata's voice cuts clean through the night's tension. Everybody perks up and follows direction without question; they knew what was coming. An explanation.

"As you may have inferred, Kyoko was attacked today. Some of you may have already put it together that it was Vie Ghoul's lead singer." A few gasps interrupt except Ogata pushes forward. "It is in our, and Kyoko's best interest that we absolutely _do not_ relay this information to the press. If anybody asks, Kyoko spent her free time today with either Momose-san or Tsuruga-san."

A few eyes dart my way but I keep my eyes trained on the director. No need to fuel the flames. One of our extra's hands shoots up. "But won't they find out that Tsuruga-san won't arrive until tomorrow?"

Ogata smiles and I flinch. The look is so strangely reminiscent of Mio. I didn't think him capable of such a sinister look. "And you're actors, so act."

"Besides..." Yashiro-san's voice interrupts. He motions with a wave of his cell phone. "Tsuruga-san arrived. About an hour ago, to be exact."

I grin as our group dissolves into surprised murmurs. Sure, he's a day early. And it mostly looks like his timing is impeccable because he is, of course, Tsuruga Ren and always has perfect timing.

I know better.

Just as I expected, he didn't just send Yashiro-san to watch over the situation. He actually made it through a whole days work in half a day to make it here to proect Kyoko (I'm pretending that I don't have to be the one to inform him that he was in fact a bit too late to be our day's savior).

Except Kyoko...if I had a hard time believing it last night, there was no way to doubt it now. Her face glows with relief at Yashiro's is at the very least smitten with Tsuruga-san. I know-who isn't? But it's obvious that whatever she feels for him is something different then the rest of our aesthetic appreciation of him.

I still can't believe that I've never noticed this before.

"Now, feel free to enjoy the rest of your night. Tomorrow-we jump headfirst into shooting." Ogata waves his hand, dismissing the lot of us. The actors all jump for someone's car; they made plans to go out to some bar. The rest of us wander aimlessly back to the bus.

I walk slowly with Kyoko, gently navigating around the prying ears and eyes of our coworkers. Everybody wants to know everything about everything. And while Kyoko seems to be bouncing back to her old self, her hesitation before answering each question is enough to tell me she's overwhelmed. I need to fix this situation. Sooner, rather than later.

"Kyoko-chan, I forgot, can you please come with me?" But it's not my voice that saves her from the situation. I turn, surprised. It's Ogata. He motions back to a sedan parked just beyond our bus. "I need to talk to you."

"Really?" She turns to the car and her eyes widen. Unable to help my curiosity, I'm surprised (but not really) to find Yashiro-san waiting at the car, looking as professional as usual. He smiles at Kyoko and waves. "I see," she says slowly, the situation dawning on her.

He's going to take her to Tsuruga-san. Which, luckily, means my end of the bargain is complete. I don't mind looking after Kyoko. But it's infinitely less stressful if he could do it for me.

I raise my hand to wave goodbye when Ogata's voice forces me to freeze. "Momose-san, I believe he wants to see you as well."

Me?

I steal and a glance at the bus, where I spot a few people watching our scene unfold. They don't even try to hide their points and whispers. Somehow, I feel like I'm walking into a situation I really don't want to be a part of.

. . .

"Welcome back, Mogami-san," Tsuruga-san greets with a gentle smile that makes me feel as if it was a mistake on my being here. Surely, that's...isn't the smile he uses when he's Katsuki (he isn't even trying to hide his feelings! Or, perhaps, I've somehow been granted access to an inner circle?)? He turns to me. "Momose-san, thank you for being here, I'm sure you had other plans for the night."

 _Even if I had plans, I was already going to give them up to stay with Kyoko_. But I remain silent on the subject. He doesn't need to know that. Furthremore, he probably doesn't care too much either. "I, uh, it's no problem. Tsuruga-san."

He tilts his head, as if he was somehow capable of reading my mind like the singer from Vie Ghoul. But instead of responding to my thoughts, he simply motions us inside. Self-conscious of being led into a single man's bedroom (albeit, a hotel room AND along with two other people), I step in and find myself hovering somewhere between the door and the coffee table. Of course Tsuruga-san ignores my hesitation and focuses on ushering Kyoko to one of the couches. He whispers something to her and she smiles, nodding.

 _What could those two possibly be whispering about_?

 _Oh_. It's obvious when he brings back an assortment of drinks, which seem to have been waiting for our arrival. He hands Kyoko a bottle of tea with that same gentle smile and turns back to us.

"Is water alright, Momose-san?" He looks to Yashiro. "I got you a beer, if that's alright?"

I jump at his question before managing a small nod. "Uh, yes, water is fine." What is he doing? Shouldn't he be shooing me and his manager away so he could have a private conversation with Kyoko?

I meet eyes with Yashiro-san as we're handed our respective drinks and it seems that he has the same dilemma as me: _wouldn't it be better to leave the two of them alone_?

"I wanted to start out by thanking you, Momose-san," Tsuruga-san says finally.

I flinch, unable to help myself. "Uh, thanks?" But I didn't even really do anything! Ogata and Fuwa were probably much more of a help than I was!

"For keeping Kyoko safe to the best of your abilities," he elaborates.

 _I didn't!_ I want to scream. Instead, I look down to my water bottle. He knows that something went wrong today. And I cannot comprehend how he isn't furious that Vie Ghoul got ahold of Kyoko. That's what I was supposed to prevent! And he's _thanking me_? How is the man even real?

He ignores my obvious discomfort and, instead, turns his attention to Kyoko. "I've heard from Yashiro-san that there was a situation today. Are you alright?"

She nods. "I'm better!" She chirps, somehow maintaining her signature happiness through all of today's pain. Except...she falters. "I-uh, how much do you know?" She whispers, reverting back to the nervous self from earlier.

What does it matter how much he knows?

Tsuruga-san looks at her carefully. "I know what Yashiro knows, which, is that you were attacked by Vie Ghoul."

Kyoko remains silent. She doesn't bring up that Sho Fuwa was technically also involved. And it hits me. Perhaps this is what she's worried about him finding out about? After all, he did warn me to keep her away from Sho as well... but this morning's breakfast incident feels like months ago and he was, at the very least, semi-helpful in retrieving Kyoko from the devil's grasp.

He continues, trying to maintain an air of nonchalance. "What, praytell, managed to inspire Vie Ghoul to stalk you here? Did you say something that offended them?"

She faltered. "I, uh, this isn't...this isn't the first time I've met them."

 _Excuse me!?_ How come she didn't tell either of us this yesterday! If not yesterday, then today! After her Sho story? I stare at the girl as she continues to avert her eyes. _Kyoko!_

Kyoko keeps her eyes on the ground. "They were on that episode of Japonet Scope I did. Except...I didn't think they were interested in me then. They came to investigate when they heard...when they heard I was that angel in Shotaro's PV. Except I ended up being...too plain. To maintain their interest. It was no big deal, I didn't think."

"I see..." It's obvious what he was thinking:

 _I see, I wasn't important enough to share this with when it first happened_.

Except I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Kyoko just seems to have the worst luck in the entire world! How did she go from 'too plain to maintain their interest' to 'object of the lead singer's stalking?' This girl...is a danger magnet.

"I-" Kyoko's face pulls into a magnificent frown and she jumps off the couch and to the ground. "I'm sorryyyyyyy!" She wails, attempting to turn down into a dogeza. Except Tsuruga-san keeps her from falling to the ground by pressing his hand to her forehead.

"Please." He pulls his hand away from her forehead. "No dogeza tonight. I'm not mad, I'm just...concerned about how long this has been going on.

She nods slowly and even manages a half-relieved smile. _Kyoko's still hiding that Sho was involved_ , I realize. Does she not want to bring him up? "I apologize for not saying anything," she says quietly.

He seems satisfied with her anwer. "Good. I hope you aren't hiding anything else from me..."

Those are damning words, aren't they?

Say them, and you're bound to bring yourself bad luck. It's evident in Kyoko's immediate flinching as she attempts to bury herself into the ground that she's hiding something. _Come on, Kyoko_ , _couldn't you have tried to be a little less obvious_?

He even looks to me for answers to her reaction and I quickly avert my eyes. There's no way I could deal with trying to hide the stuff about Sho after all I've been through today. I simply don't have the energy.

"Mogami-"

He's interrupted by three sharp knocks at the door. Our heads whip around to the noise. The only one that knows we're here would be Ogata. But didn't he leave to follow the rest of the crew to that bar?

Tsuruga-san's frown deepens as he pushes himself up

"Kyoko is here, isn't she?" A familiar voice wafts in. Speak of the devil, they say. I never believed the superstitions until now, when I see the recognition sink into Kyoko and Yashiro's faces as they watch Tsuruga-san open the door to our unexpected guest. "Bring her out to me."

 _Where does this boy get his timing_? _It's uncanny!_

"Um, good evening Tsuruga-san. I apologize for...um...intruding so late at night." The voice pauses. "I was...worried about Kyoko-chan when Fuwa-san said he never saw her return to the hotel."

My ears perk up at the new voice. No, not new. Familiar. _Why is she here?_ "Oohara-san?" I call, jumping up to meet Tsuruga-san's side.

Oohara's eyes widen. "Momose-san?" I could see the question burning in her eyes: _what are you doing here? I thought you weren't interested in him like that_. "So, I, uh, I guess Kyoko-chan isn't here? I'm so sorr-"

"I'm the one who's sorry!" If we had any chance of trying to play it off as Kyoko being back in my room, the opportunity is squashed as Kyoko flies in from behind me and wraps her arms around our co-star. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me!" She pulls away from Oohara with a dreadful sob and points to her cheek. "I understand if you're mad at me! Please, hit me for my foolishness.

She freezes at Kyoko's antics, but before she can reply, Yashiro-san bursts in and pushes himself in front of Kyoko. "No! Don't hurt her! It's my fault! I dragged her away to meet Ren. Abuse me, instead!"

"I-" I have half a mind to join in on the nonsensical blathering but can't quite bring myself to do so. _Am I technically also at fault for this misunderstanding?_ I glance to Tsuruga-san, whose face is mysteriously blank.

"None of you need to apologize." Sho's voice cuts cleanly through the hysterics. "If anybody does, it's _him_ for pulling Kyoko aside into his room when he knows that people are worried about her safety."

 _What a rude thing to say!_ Tsuruga-san has done nothing but try and protect Kyoko-chan! Even when he wasn't even in the area! And he thinks he can barge in here and-

"You're right. I was being selfish. I am so sorry for causing your stress, Oohara-san." I'm surprised to see Tsuruga-san with the most disarming, beautiful smile I've ever seen. How could this man be smiling at a time like this? I look to Oohara and found her (unsurprisingly) disarmed and in awe of the smile. I almost feel sorry for her; her reaction is so similar to how she was after his Katsuki test.

Except...

Based off of Kyoko and Yashiro's reactions, I'm not quite sure if this smile is a good thing. Is Ren a much more scary person that I first believed? _Does he hide his anger behind a smile_? Oh...that's a lot of self control. I'm almost impressed.

That is, I'm impressed until I watch him turn that wide smile onto Kyoko's shivering figure. "Mogami-san, is there a reason Fuwa knows about what happened today?"

Sho grins. "Didn't she tell you? I was her prince in shining armor today."

The claim strikes a nerve in the room. Tsuruga-san's fists clench and I can't help but feel immediately guilty. He'll be rescinding his thanks any moment now. "I-I was there, too. And Ogata. I think...Ogata helped more?"

A darkness consumes him, regardless and I can't help but compare his new aura to Katsuki. It's stupid; I know actors are not their characters. Except...He's really beating himself up over being unable to protect her. _Tsuruga-san_ -

Kyoko freezes at his reaction, her face contorting in a way I've never seen. "I was...I was going to tell you," she whispers. She sounds close to tears. "But...we...we were interr-"

"Don't." I'm unsure if the sound that comes from him is a growl...or maybe just a grumbling sigh? "Just...I would like to...be alone now. Please."

I'm not one for bigger expletives outside of 'damn,' but now would have been the time to use them. Kyoko's face falls and tears fill her eyes as she stares at a man I am now at least 50% sure she was in love with.

"Tsuruga-san, please don't," she swallows, curling her arms around herself, "please don't hate me.

He manages a small smile though I suppose it has more similarities with a grimace than a smile. "I don't hate you, Mogami-san. I just-" The silence could be filled with many possibilities: _Can't look at you right now. Am disappointed. Hate myself_. He didn't choose any of them. He simply shook his head and drops the smile. "I would like to be alone."

The door closes as the four of us, Yashiro-san included. Suddenly it feels like a very lousy hallway party. And I find myself resenting Sho Fuwa a little bit. His timing is the worst thing I have ever seen in my entire life. He could never survive as an actor.

Sho scoffs, breaking the awkward silence. He turns to Kyoko with the stupidest grin. "Geez, isn't he being a little over dramatic? You're just a stupid no-name talent."

"Shotaro?" Her voice drops as deadly as Tsuruga-san's. "Leave me alone. Please."

. . .

"Thank you..."

Kyoko's whisper shakes me from my almost-asleep state. "For what?" I ask the darkness.

She shifts in her bed. "For trying to defend me earlier. You didn't need to."

 _Of course I did_. Except I don't think that's what she wants to hear. "Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. I'm sure Tsuruga-san will be in a better mood tomorrow."

"Hmm."

That doesn't seem to be what she wants to hear, either. I guess I should have guessed that. They both must really care for each other if they're allowing their emotions to run rampant like this. However, if it goes on too long...I'm not sure if either of their feelings will be able to survive. I sigh and close my eyes, willing myself to find it in myself to sleep.

 _Com'on, Tsuruga-san, is this the hill you're willing to die on_?

. . .

"Do you think Kyoko-chan is dating Tsuruga-san?" someone whispers.

Their friend waves a hand. "No way, she's totally dating Sho Fuwa. Didn't you see them at breakfast yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I heard that she spent the night with Tsuruga-san after she was attacked!" They swoon. "Can you imagine? Spending the night with Tsuruga Ren? I wonder what that's like?"

"If you wonder so much, why don't you get attacked by a stalker and find out?" I spit, standing and pushing my tray away. I'm not hungry anymore. "Besides, Kyoko-chan was with me in our room last night. Stop with your nasty rumors."

I left before I could see their reactions. Technically, I think I should feel guilty for snapping at our newcomer extras. Except I couldn't handle it. After all this severity and they're gossiping about it like it's some stupid late-night drama?

Despicable.

Kyoko did not spend the night with Tsuruga-san, regardless of the rumors. We vacated shortly after he asked us to leave. I'd never seen him with a face like that before and I think even Fuwa-san was shocked to see it.

Tsuruga-san _did_ return her to our room this morning (after what was apparently an early morning walk/apology session?) so maybe my prediction that all would be fine today. Except...I find myself drawn to the stairwell as I storm from the dining hall. While Tsuruga-san promised to meet us at the bus later, Kyoko's drama didn't appear to have an apparent expiration date. Because Sho Fuwa ambushed us before we could escape to breakfast.

 _I wonder if they're still there_.

I also can't help but wonder if she knows any other high hitters that she wasn't telling me about. Unable to help myself, I press my ear against the stairwell door. _Hoping_ that they were already long gone. I didn't want to be in any more trouble with Tsuruga-san.

 _Tsuruga-san, there's no reason to thank this vile creature!_

So, apparently Tsuruga-san joined them. Except I'm not so sure that it's a good thing. I'm pretty sure that Tsuruga-san hates him. No, not pretty sure. I'm positive. Should I go in and interrupt before something bad like last night happens?

Except Fuwa's voice makes me pause as I reach for the doorknob. _"Kyoko , I won't let anybody make me feel defeated or hopeless anymore. I won't lose against anybody. In the future the only person I'll concede defeat to is you, Kyoko."_

That last part is a bold claim. Kyoko told me that she intended to seek revenge. The way he says it, though, makes it sound like he's staking a claim on her. In front of Tsuruga-san? It's a bold move.

Footsteps pull me from the door and I try my best to act natural. Despite my best ability, I don't think I do a very good job. So much for being an actress. I try and pull a dazzling smile as Kyoko and Tsuruga-san burst out from the stairwell. Kyoko doesn't look any worse for wear from the last time I saw her so I'm relieved she's not upset again. In fact, she looks...motivated? Was that by Sho's words? How could anybody be motivated after that?!

"It's a competition that I'm going to win," She announces to Tsuruga, who remains quietly at her side. Kyoko stops short, spotting me. She tilts her head. "Momose-san?"

"I-I-" I couldn't say that I was trying to see if she was still with Fuwa. I don't have the energy for Tsuruga-san to be mad at me. "I was just going back up to our room. Before call at the bus."

Kyoko nods thoughtfully but Tsuruga-san doesn't meet my eye. Seems like it doesn't matter what I said because his attention is still stuck in the stairwell. Stuck with what Fuwa said? Kyoko said it was a competition but if Tsuruga is worried about it-

"We're going to get breakfast! I'll meet you at the bus, okay?" Kyoko announces.

I nod numbly, trying not to focus on Tsuruga's avoidance. "Sounds great!" I chirp. I look back to the stairwell to study Fuwa, except, the moment has passed because he brushes past me to watch Kyoko drag Tsuruga-san into the dining hall. He scowls, his face going dark. _What's his problem?_ "Certainly you have better things to do than continue to harrass Kyoko-chan after all she's been through?"

Fuwa looks at me and sighs. "Oh, it's you."

 _What's that supposed to mean?!_ "Just because you're some pop star or a childhood friend, or whatever, doesn't give you permission to stomp around here. Kyoko needs to get ready for work.

"I was just going to escort her to breakfast. She didn't want me to. No biggie."

 _Yeah, that sounded like breakfast invite._ My face scrunches. _This boy_! He really does take no sort of hint, whatsoever! "No need, she's escorting Tsuruga-san this morning. Your bodyguard 'skills' are not needed."

His eyes narrow and he snorts. "Are you stupid?"

I flinch. That's a bit rude to say to someone he doesn't even know. "Excuse me?"

"Tsuruga Ren is just as dangerous as Vie Ghoul. Probably more." He raises a brow and nods toward the dining room. "Didn't you see him last night?"

 _He couldn't be serious_. Even if Tsuruga-san was leaning too much into Katsuki last night, there's no way I could ever qualify him as a dangerous man! He just wanted to protect Kyoko! "If you do not get out of here right now, I'm calling security."

"You wouldn't," he sneers. I can see it in his face: _I'm a bigger star than you. You don't have the guts_.

Well, I may not have the guts he admires in Kyoko (I kind of admire them, too). But I'm willing to pretend I do. I am an actress after all. I tilt my chin and attempt one of Mio's menacing smiles. "Wouldn't I?"

He concedes, turning away with scowl. Though I'm not sure if it's because of my scowl or he was just tired of dealing with me. "If you truly care about that girl, keep Tsuruga away from her."

Then he leaves.

Finally.

I sigh and press myself against the wall. I turn to the dining room doors my co-workers escaped through. I can't believe Fuwa's claim and can only hope I never want to see him again. _Tsuruga-san, please protect her from Fuwa-san as well._

Turning away, I force myself to walk way. There isn't much else I could do besides pray Sho wouldn't return and get ready for the day.

. . .

I didn't know if it's a good thing or a bad one that I didn't see Kyoko again until she makes her way to the bus to our filming spot.

But I didn't have to worry about her safety, after all.

Tsuruga-san was here. I could finally relax and I needed to sleep off all the stress. Seeing her, all cheerful and smiling as she talks with Tsuruga and Yashiro, I can't help but hold my breath. It seems they got over their little Sho Fuwa problem from this morning (so shortly after they solved their other problem, poor people). _That's good, at least_.

"Good morning!" The girl-in-question plops down beside me with a brilliant smile on her face.

My eyes catch the look of Tsuruga-san and his manager making themselves scarce in the back of the bus. _Shouldn't she be back there_? "G-good morning?"

Kyoko's face falls. Nothing extreme like these past few days. It's just her normal concerned face, which is something I never thought I'd be so happy to see. "Is something wrong?"

"Didn't you make up with..." I'm unable to rip my gaze from Tsuruga-san and his manager. Certainly, I would have thought...

Kyoko follows my eyes and laughs. "I did! However, I also forced him to eat a really big breakfast so I'm letting him sleep." She rubs the back of her neck. "Which sounds bad, but, hey, at least he actually ate a real meal for once?"

 _Is that right_? I vaguely remember her yelling at him about his eating habits when we first started filming _Dark Moon_. Except I had brushed it off as her weird delusions. "I see..."

"So, for the time being, I decided to sit here with my friend!"

That shakes me from my thoughts. ""Friend?" She could consider me a friend after I managed to fail yesterday and let Vie Ghoul get his hands on her. If I was my own friend, I wouldn't be so friendly. I think, at least.

Kyoko blinks. "Oh, no. Am I too forward?" She scrunches her nose. "Moko-san says I'm like that sometimes and that it's unbecoming."

There's that name name again! "Moko-san?" I ask, dodging her question. The last thing I want to do is bring up yesterday. A topic change is far safer.

"Moko-san is my best friend!" She claps happily and sits back into her seat. "Her name is Kanae Kotonami except she sighs a lot, so I call her Mo-ko!" Kyoko giggles before pulling me close and whispering. "She wants to be a top actress one day! And I think she can do it! Imagine that! Little-ol-me, friends with a top actress! Isn't that such a weird idea?"

Weird?

As if this entire week hasn't been completely surreal and awful and completely beyond-belief! If you told me last week that I would be playing bodyguard to a newbie actress being stalked by a new visual kei band at the request of _Tsuruga Ren_ , I might have laughed in your face. No. I _definitely_ would have laughed in your face.

Last week I thought Kyoko was an oddly well-connected newbie, dating Sho Fuwa while being best friends with Tsuruga-san. Obviously...that's a little wrong. Though I'm positive Sho might have some sort of crush on her...I can no longer qualify Tsuruga-san and Kyoko's relationship as 'best friends.' No, I wouldn't say they're dating, either. But perhaps eventually?

I turn back to Kyoko to try and form a reply to her outrageous claim but stop as I find her already half asleep. She must really be relaxed with Tsuruga-san here if she's willing to sleep on the bus.

I smile and turn back to face out the window. "Yeah, that _is_ weird."

"Righhht?" She mumbles in agreement before falling back to sleep. I shake my head and study the passing trees. She doesn't even know the half of it, does she?

If my opinion means anything, no offense to whoever this Moko-san...

I'm sure Kyoko will be a bigger star soon enough.

 _Just you wait_.

 **~FIN~**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a Review!**

 **A/N: IF YOU NOTICE MISSING SPOTS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

 **I can't believe this is finally done. I want to scream/cry/whatever. This was supposed to be a short experiment in perspective but ALAS. I never want to do anything like this ever again. I'm sticking with canon complaint/canon adjacent.**


End file.
